Down the Memory Train
by ErurainaElleth
Summary: Laurie and Jo spend the last two days of summer together before Laurie goes to college. Lots of good old-fashioned Jo/Laurie fluffiness! Sorry for the lame title.
1. Cookies and Farewells

**Heya. I know it's been a looooong time, so I'm making it all up to you guys by making a looooong story about our two favorite star-crossed lovers. Hopefully, it would be AT LEAST 12 chapters or so. Enjoy. :P**

* * *

Summer was coming to an end in Concord, Massachusetts. All the little children grew dismal as they thought of school. Their parents leap in joy as they realize they have less time taking care of their offsprings. Some teachers can't wait to see the happy faces of little children while some groan at their rambunctious and all-too-upbeat attitude. Summer was coming to an end in Concord, and one 17-year-old boy could not help feeling miserable at the thought of leaving his friend for college.

Theodore Laurence sat on the hammock he gave the March family as a present. He gave a lazy kick on the ground to make him swing, and stared into the yellow afternoon sky. He didn't want to leave Concord. He didn't want to go off to some stupid college his grandfather had prepared him all his life for. This is his life. He didn't want to be a businessman; he wanted to be a musician, a pianist. He didn't want all this, but the thing he didn't want most to happen is to leave Jo.

Jo. Her name was a match that struck Laurie's heart and lit up his eyes like a candle. He was infatuated with her – simply in love. He could list all things why he'd want to be with her for life, but it would take up a page or more. His mind wandered to how she flails her hands vigorously whenever she talks, or how she bites her lower lip and her lively gray eyes turn soft when thinking. Or how she swings her long legs back and forth whenever she reads a book, and how she always laughs to brighten up any dull situation. He thought of what he had done to deserve an amazingly unique his best friend was and how he'd simply die if he won't spend the rest of his life just being with her. He loved her with all his young heart. And he didn't want it to stop.

 _Back to reality_ , his mind snapped at him. A tall, slender figure opened the sliding back door and entered the backyard. He automatically clamped his eyes shut. Her bare feet lightly trampled the grass as she neared the boy. "Hey, Laurie! I brought some cookies for you." She said. His lips breathed in satisfaction, still pretending to sleep. Oh, how he loved that voice. He'd listen to it all day if he had to.

Jo shoved the plate of cookies to his face, coercing him to eat at least one of her unpredictable concoctions. "Come on, Teddy. You won't like them if they get cold."

No response.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Teddy, wake up!"

He groaned and rolled to the other side. "Oh, come on!" She walked to the other side of the hammock and shook him at the shoulders. No response. Then, she put her face dangerously near to his.

"Laurie," she whispered. He could feel her warm breath on his face. "Wake up."

He blinked his eyes open. His vision adjusted to the object of his affections. He gave a toothy grin, then lightly patted his stomach. "I'm hungry."

Her expression turned exasperated as she rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to tell you that I brought you cookies." She stomped her foot. "You're so lazy, Teddy!"

"And devilishly handsome too," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Jo blinked furiously in surprise, embarrassed at her neighbor's comment. She folded her arms and looked away, red splotches on her fair cheeks. "Whatever."

Laurie sighed. "Woman, are you going to give me cookies or not?"

Jo scoffed and heaved the plate onto his chest. She sat on a stool, her head resting on her right hand. Her eyes were distant, her face solemn. Laurie took a cookie and nibbled it. "These are marvelous, Jo – thanks. My stomach's been growling for God only knows how long."

"You're welcome," was the quiet reply.

He noticed her quickly altered demeanor and immediately sat up, the plate now laid on his lap. "Old girl, what's the matter?" After a pause he held a cookie in front of her face, adding cheekily, "Want a cookie to drown all your troubles?" She swatted the cookie and shifted her focus to the floor instead. Laurie placed the plate of cookies on a nearby table and kneeled in front of Jo. In a more gentle tone, he repeated, with his eyebrows knitted in concern, "What's the matter, old girl? You know I hate seeing you like this." He unconsciously pulled a strand of hair away from her face, his callous finger grazing her soft skin. Jo fought a war with the red threatening to invade her softly tan cheeks at the mere physical contact.

Then she released a sigh. She stared into his eyes, his intent, serious gaze searching for answers in hers. Answers to questions of...

Her eyes shyly darted back to the ground as she fought a blush once more. After another sigh, she simply said, "I'm gonna miss you." Laurie took her slender hand in his and squeezed it. "I'm gonna miss you more. More than you'll ever know."

She sighed again. "It's just that I won't have somebody to play with, to share my stories with, to–to simply just _be_ with..." The aspiring writer rambled on, her words in a jumble. Her neighbor watched her as she rambled on with unintelligible words, then quietly stood up from the hammock and pulled Jo to her feet.

"What are yo—"

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, her hands laying idly on his broad chest. The 17-year-old boy pulled the girl closer to his body. _Delightfully warm_ , Jo thought. Then she mentally shook her head at the thought. Jo's cheeks burned, just thinking how close their bodies were. Then she wrapped her long, slender arms around his neck. Now it was the boy's turn to blush. He turned his head and moved his lips closer to her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Jo. So much." He whispered.

"Me too," she murmured back, impulsively hugging him closer and embracing his scent.

Before the pair reluctantly separated, Jo's older sister came out to the backyard. She spotted the two in their intimate embrace. A gentle, knowing smile crept into her delicate face. She called out Jo's name. The two jumped at her voice, and quickly inched far away from each other, red splotches both evident on their cheeks. Meg brought a hand to her mouth to cover a feminine giggle that had escaped her lips.

"Jo, you need to get ready for the Laurence's party." The motherly young woman turned to her little sister's mischevious associate. "Laurie, I fancy your grandfather wants you to prepare as well. Now come on, Jo."

She dragged Jo inside, who only gave a feeble wave. Laurie heaved a sigh. Summer was coming to an end in Concord, and the 17-year-old boy could not help feeling miserable at the thought of leaving his friend for college.

* * *

"Jo, could you _please_ stop fidgeting? I can't get the corset to fit." Meg pressed, strands of her hair sticking onto her sweaty forehead.'

Jo sat stubbornly on the same stool she sat on with Laurie a few moments ago. She crossed her arms and said defiantly, "I hate corsets. Whoever invented them must have been on laudanum."

"Jo!" Meg berated. "You shouldn't say things like that; it's unbecoming." Jo mouthed the words "it's unbecoming" mockingly. Meg's frown deepened. "I saw that, Jo." Her tone was harsh.

Jo raised her arms exasperatedly. "I just don't see the importance of being all serious and kittenish! (Meg glared at her for her slang) There is no real importance or purpose if you're just going to marry off some rich man." Then, in a more sober tone, she continued, "I just don't want to live like that. I want to be higher – to reach His potential and live the life God wanted me to!" She reached her hands up high as if to grab her fate and vocation. Meg looked at her sister with sympathy in her gaze.

"Oh, Jo, I'm dreadfully sorry. I didn't see it that way." She combed her sister's untamed mane. "I see you aren't ready for marriage at all. But, just for tonight, could you please at least endeavor to act polite?"

Jo's mouth pulled into a small smile. "Okay."

"Thank you." Meg, now finished with Jo's corset, paused to think which hairstyle her sister's hair should be styled into. Her face lit up in remembrance and smiled coyly, addressing her tomboy sister. "By the way, I saw you and Laurie hugging."

Jo's cheeks flushed. She attempted to sound nonchalant nonetheless **(A/N: that's an** **alliteration, folks!)**. "What about it?"

Meg gave a ladylike titter before commenting, "Laurie seemed to enjoy it very much."

Jo frowned, her cheeks redder, if possible. "He did not!" Once again, she crossed her arms.

"I saw his face."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it or not, Jo March, he did enjoy it. You can ask him later."

Jo huffed in response. Meg instructed her to stand. She helped Jo in putting on a simple yet sightly dress. Meg nodded cheerfully at her handiwork. "There, all good!"

"Not good at all," Jo grumbled. "I hate this dress." Meg ignored her sister's comment as the two climbed downstairs.

"Amy, you look as pretty as a doll!" Meg exclaimed once she saw the younger March sisters. "And Beth, you're a darling!" She stroked the softspoken girl's smooth brown hair.

"Thank you, Meg," Amy said, her head held comically high that were Laurie there Jo and he would have snickered together at it. "Jo, however, doesn't seem to be enjoying her pretty dress much."

Beth walked to Jo. "Don't worry, Jo. It's just one night." She said in her usual gentle manner.

"You're right. It's just one night." Jo grinned.

Beth gave her older boisterous sister a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left. Marmee and Hannah were already waiting in the kitchen. "Come, my little women. Off we go to the Laurence's party." The motherly woman shooed all four girls out the door.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Any comments? Suggestions? New ideas that I can steal? (Just kidding.) Review. It's my oxygen.**


	2. Mildred and Molly

**Updated in _one day_! Told you guys I'd make it up to you. *blows raspberry* I don't own Little Women (sputters out curses) but I do own the British twins Wentworth, Mildred and Molly. I absolutely DREAD MilDRED. Haha. Hahahaahaahaah. Oh. Sorry. I'll leave now.**

* * *

The March family walked to their neighbor's house in single file: Marmee in the lead, Meg, Jo, Beth, Amy, and finally, old Hannah. Their shoes clacked noisily on the pavement. Once in front of the manor, Marmee pushed open the gate and walked to the sauntered to the door, gently beckoning her girls and the loyal old housekeeper to follow her. She knocked delicately but firmly on the white marble door. It opened to reveal a familiar, smug, balding butler.

"Come in," he said snootily, and Jo found herself resisting the urge to right out laugh at him. Once they had entered he building, they were ushered to take a seat in the vast dining table.

"Jo!" Laurie called from a faraway chair. Jo again resisted laughing at her best friend's impertinence and charming lack of manners–wait, charming? Why on earth had she been thinking of him as charming?

"Jo, come on here." He patted a seat right next to him with a bright smile. "Wentworth!" The stuck-up butler turned his head in the boy's direction, with one snooty eyebrow raised. "Wentworth, Miss March is to be seated beside me at all times, remember?" The butler nodded curtly, ushered the young lady (if you call Jo a lady) to her designated seat, and left.

"Hallo, Teddy!" Jo grinned, but then it faltered into a sad smile. Laurie, already knowing the cause of it, took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. A grin stretched across her face again, swatting his warm hand. "Oh, don't bother about me, Teddy. Don't let my misery trample upon your farewell party, Sir Roderigo." She punched him softly on his shoulder.

Concern dripped in his eyes, but Laurie gave a half-smile at the nickname. "Don't say things like that. You know I hate you being sad."

Jo smiled halfheartedly. "Well, I'm not sad anymore—"

"Let us toast to the marvelous, magnificent boy who goes off to college two days from now!" A fat man almost shrieked, raising a glass of red liquid. His face was drunken and red. Laurie and Jo exchanged furtive glances and shared a snigger. The rest of the drunken, adult crew raised their glasses fervently, some wine already staining the tablecloth from too much swishing. "To Theodore Laurence!" They all cheered, then drank like there was no tomorrow.

"Why, we'll become drunken crackpots ourselves by the end of the day if we don't get away soon." Laurie commented, Jo shaking with laughter beside him. "I'll have to rely on your willpower, Jo."

"Oh, don't worry, Teddy," she reassured, still chortling. She sat up straighter, mimicking her youngest sister with feigned eloquence. "We're too refined for all that POPPYCOCK!" Laurie was now gasping for air from his all-too-much cachinnation. "Oh, Jo, you're too clever."

The white marble door of the house opened and from there entered another family. Two young blond ladies had been ushered also next to Laurie, while the parents had sprightly joined the older members of the party. Jo, with an eye of scrutiny, stealthily observed the two young women. She instinctively did not like them.

"Hello, Laurie," one said coquettishly. Her accent was that of a British gentlewoman.

Laurie gave a friendly smile. "Hello, Mildred," then he nodded to the slightly shorter and plumper sister. "Molly."

The two sisters laughed artificially, making Jo narrow her eyes at them. Jo felt a warm, big hand clap on her shoulder. Her body shivered a little, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Allow me to introduce to you my most bosom friend, Josephine March." He burst with confidence.

Jo forced her most courteous smile, stiffly adding, "You may call me Jo."

The two girls looked her up and down. They seemed to have had forced their smiles as well. "A pleasure," Mildred said. Molly just smiled.

"So, Laurie, are you excited for college?" Jo could've sworn Mildred had moved an inch closer to him.

Laurie, by instinct, shifted in his seat slightly farther from the blond. "No, not at all. Grandfather insists that I go to college. I can't go against the old fellow, really. I'd rather stay here with Jo."

Mildred's and Molly's cold, blue eyes darted to Jo's sharp gray ones, which shifted uncomfortably to the floor. Jo could feel her cheeks warm, but attempted to ignore them.

"Nonsense, Teddy (the two girls raised their eyebrows at the nickname), education is much more important than clumsy old me—"

"She's right," Molly interposed, earning a silent glare from Jo. Laurie cracked a grin and turned to Jo, his dark eyes glinting, "As long as I live, there's nothing ever more important than Jo here." Jo only lowered herself in her seat in embarrassment. Mildred coughed.

"Say, Laurie, why don't you tell—" she glanced at the American girl. "—Josephine about our piano recital?" She was practically clinging herself onto the boy. Jo winced at hearing her full name.

"Brilliant idea," Laurie said, his eyes shining. Jo's conscience remarked that he only ever gave her that comment. She was wrong. "Mildred and I, back when we were in the fifth grade, were chosen to have a duet. Well, I played the piano and she sang. Mildred has a wonderful voice."

Jo, for the umpteenth time, flashed a forced smile. "Oh, splendid! How did it go?"

"Everyone applauded. I was actually completely terrified (Jo snorted at the thought of her friend being afraid), but Mildred here was as cool as a cucumber."

"Oh, stop it, you," Mildred said, lightly slapping Laurie on the shoulder. Jo inwardly twitched at the sight of it and averted her eyes. She felt stumped. She had always thought she and Laurie were... She shook her head at thoughts of intimacy. She was Jo March, for crying out loud! She was supposed to be the strong one of the family. The old spinster who never married and lived life happily... Alone. Jo felt her eyelashes growing wet and warm. She blinked them away. She couldn't let Laurie see her like this. Especially not Mildred or Molly.

"I–I have to go." Jo found herself speaking. She stole a glance at Laurie, whose face instantaneously fell. Mildred's and Molly's, however, brightened up.

"But Jo...!" Laurie drawled. "You promised you'd stay for company and entertainment!" His black eyes pleaded her. But, to no avail, she had already made her mind up. "Don't worry, Teddy. I'll just check on my sisters."

"Okay," he gave in reluctantly, then continued chatting away with the two other girls. To tell the truth, Jo had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to get away from there. She didn't know whether she wanted to get away from Mildred and Molly's flirtatious act, or Laurie's acquiescence (and even reciprocity, Jo thought dreadfully) of such preposterous behavior. She sat on the stairs, slightly comforted by its quietude, and rested her head on her arms. Her elbows were propped up on her knee. Jo sighed. Then she heard laughter. She saw shadows of two girls coming her way. _Darn_ _it_ , Jo thought. _Why, oh why, Jo, did you have to choose coming here?_ The two girls neared the staircase and their faces were revealed. They were Beth and Amy. Phew. Not the other, more dreaded pair of sisters.

Nevertheless, Jo felt embarrassed for being in her current state in a gay party. She didn't want to bring misery to her most beloved sisters. But Fate just had to decide that her two younger sisters turn their heads and gasp at miserable old Jo.

"Jo, are you alright?" Amy asked, both of them clambering up with their hands modestly lifting up their heavily-layered skirts.

"Oh, Jo, why are you sad? You shouldn't be so, Jo. You should be happy." Beth said, eyebrows knitted in concern, her heart swelled with empathy. The quiet girl raised a pale hand and stroked Jo's wild hair (although right then and there it was pretty decent). Without warning, Jo sobbed, cramming her face in her knees and turning her back on the two younger girls.

"Oh, Jo!" The two cried in unison, coming to both of Jo's sides.

"What happened?" Amy asked, her blue eyes wide.

Jo looked up with a tearstained face. "It's... It's Laurie," she said hesitantly.

The blond-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?" There was more confusion than anger in her voice, as she didn't expect Laurie to even lay a harmful finger on his best friend, her older sister.

"Nothing, really. It's just that there are two girls – by their accent, I suppose they're British – who keep on... What do you call it..."

Beth's cheeks reddened slightly. "Flirting?"

"Yes, that's it!" Jo said, not taking notice of

Beth's flustered state. Amy, being too young, had not yet known what the word meant. "They were flirting with him. And I felt... Oh, I don't know... I felt..."

"Aggravant?" Amy offered.

Jo and Beth shared a titter at her mispronunciation. "Yes, aggravated."

Beth's eyes looked distant as she pondered on her sister's problem. "Perhaps," she hesitated. "You have some intimate feelings towards him."

At hearing her sister's suggestion, Jo laughed nervously aloud, as if it was the most ludicrous idea she had ever encountered. "Beth, I don't mean to offend you, but—"

"Beth's right," Amy bluntly interposed. "Lately, whenever you and Laurie are together, I've noticed that you look tense or nervous, and then your cheeks get red—"

"I think that's enough," Jo snapped, despite her sister's endeavor to help. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Perhaps—perhaps you're right."

"Well?" Amy demanded.

"Well what?" Jo asked.

"What are you going to do about it? I am not allowing my big sister to just throw away her plans with her dream boy! (Beth tittered gently and laid a hand on a poor, flustered Jo) No, Jo! You are going to walk up to Laurie and win his heart!" Amy sat down after her little motivational speech. Seeing that it had no effect on her sister, Beth said, "Jo, I'm sure Laurie likes you better than those girls. I mean—" she looks down at her lap. "—when Laurie came over the day after your birthday, he asked me whether you liked the presents he'd given you while you were still in the garret. He seemed to really want to impress you, Jo."

Jo stared at her with wide eyes and cheeks tinted pink. "Oh," was all she said.

"Well," Amy said, standing up, tugging at her other older sister. "Beth and I are going now. Good luck with Laurie."

Jo beamed and said, "Thank you, Beth and Amy. Really." They beamed back and skipped to play with themselves. Jo marched back to the dining room. Her eyes darted to the previous spot she was in, only to see Laurie sitting alone, sulking. The mere expression on his face almost made her laugh. She ran to him and took a seat.

"Teddy, where are Mildred and Molly?" She asked, surprised at having remembered their names.

"They left. They told me to ditch you and just go outside to have some fun," he formed his fingers into air quotation marks at the last word. "But I figured they were just jealous. I told them I wouldn't leave you. I couldn't, even if I tried." His cheeks were tinted red now, nevertheless the mischevious boy grinned.

"Oh," an all-too-familiar red color spread on her cheeks against her will. Then she remembered her little oath to herself to remain cold towards him, courtesy of two foreign girls. She crossed her arms adamantly. "I thought you were busy flirting with those girls."

An incredulous laugh escaped the boy's lips. "What? Why on earth would you think that?"

Jo looked down, fidgeting with the skirt of her cumbersome dress. "I saw you. That Mildred girl was practically laying herself all over you."

Laurie laughed once more. "Oh, Jo, I promise—I _swear_ I don't have any interest in doing anything with _them_." He leaned closer. "Is old girl here, by any means, feeling a little _jealous_?"

An immediate frown lingered on Jo's features. She looked stubbornly away. "No."

"Yes, you were," Laurie teased.

"Was not." She persisted.

"Come on, Jo, admit it."

She bit her lower lip and sighed. "I thought they were more important."

Laurie's voice wavered in alarm. "Oh, no, for heaven's sake, Jo! You are the most important person in my life. Much more important than those blond half-wits." Jo laughed softly at his fluster.

"You told me you figured they were jealous." She looked at him square in the eye. "Why?"

"Because—because you're Jo," Laurie shyly took her hand in his. "And, unlike with them, I couldn't leave you even if I tried."

* * *

 **I promise more fluffy goodness next chapter. PLEASEEEE** **EE review! Btw, is there a ship name for Jo/Laurie? Jaurie? Lo? Wow.**


	3. Hawthorn Bushes and Horses

**Another update in just one day! I apologize, though, that this chapter is shorter than usual.**

 **Oh, and btw, a happy birthday to a good friend of mine, William Shakespeare! He's 400 years old now.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The lovestruck teenagers parted awkwardly the previous night. The dauntless writer had mumbled a few phrases to humble her friend's too bold comments, while the impassioned pianist pressed on sweet nothings into her red ears.

Jo sat on the couch of her favorite spot in the house – the garret. She loved the garret. It was the perfect writing nook. It was quiet, serene, and allowed just enough sunlight from the windows for her to write her world away. It also let her spy on a certain neighbor without getting caught, or so she thought...

She blinked, as if confused by her own thoughts. She shuddered to think what a ninny-pinny she herself has become ever since the new year started. Her gray eyes rested on the inked words on the pages of the play (in print) she was reading at that moment – King Lear by the infamous Shakespeare. She shut the book, unable to give its undivided attention due to recent flights of fancy. Jo lay still on the couch, chestnut hair and long limbs splayed across and all, pondering what on this good earth had possessed her to have such intimate and, to say the least, foreign passions.

She, for the millionth time this week, sighed. A part of her wished that she would go back to her normal, old self who never thought of marriage and pledged to be a lifelong spinster. But no, that boy just had to come along, tenderly rip her heart out with his inescapable charm, and revamp it in a way that the poor girl would be head over heels for him. Jo decided that the best way to distract herself and, possibly, extinguish her present thoughts was to write.

Jo sat in front of an dark, oaken desk on which lay her favorite inkpen (Teddy gifted it to her on her birthday last), a neat stack of fresh, warm paper, a bottle of black ink, and a book or two that she had read prior to the one she was reading currently. She dipped the inkpen in the ink bottle and commenced writing. However, her younger sister Beth had already knocked on the garret door before she plunged into the literary world. Jo restrained from having her temper boil her morning, as she was so artlessly disturbed. She put down the pen and answered, "Come in!"

A smooth-haired girl quietly walked into the room. She smiled. "Good morning, Jo." The girl's brown eyes flitted to her older sister's desk, writing materials already laid out. "I hope I haven't disturbed you?"

Jo pressed a smile and replied, "Oh, no, dear Beth. What have you come for?"

"Well, besides breakfast, Laurie told me to give this to you just this morning." Beth, as if from thin air, produced a folded piece of paper and handed it to Jo, whose fingers trembled with excitement as they touched it.

"Oh, why, thank you, Beth. I'll just gather my things before I go down to eat, if that's alright." Jo was all smiles now.

Beth nodded and closed the door behind her.

Jo's repressed smile had now broken into a wide grin, her nimble mind, at lightning speed, conjuring possible content of the letter. She sat on the couch and unfolded the letter, which is as follows:

Dearest fellow Jo,

A very splendid morning to you, indeed! I have great plans for you and me today. Don't go wandering off, escaping it, or roll your gray eyes at me, Jo. I've been plotting ever since last week and I do hope you, in that great mind of yours, realize that it is my last day of staying here in Concord, and that I would much appreciate your docility towards today's plans. After breakfast (naturally), meet me outside my house, and I shall be there to escort you to the place of wonders.

Your sincerest boy,

Laurie

Jo folded the letter again, her eyes mystified and her eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "Place of Wonders." Huh. She put the folded piece of paper into a drawer and afterwards bounded downstairs.

* * *

Laurie's tall figure stood waiting at the back of his house. Fortunately, the tall trees blocked the hard glare of the April sun. He took out a pocket watch his grandfather gave him and sighed impatiently. Where is she? He wondered silently to himself. It was already nine o'clock, quite late for an early bird like his Jo.

As he was lost in his thoughts, a loud cacophony of footsteps increased in volume as it went to his direction. By impulse, he quickly snapped his head to the sounds. A chestnut-haired girl stood, her mouth's corners turned up as she waved at him.

"Teddy!"

The whirlwind of the girl raced towards his towering figure and stopped in front of him. In a dusty corner of his mind, he wished she had crashed into him so that his mouth would press on hers and his hands roam on the bodice his eyes had ever since thirsted to pry—

He shook his head and settled for a friendly hello.

"Why have you asked me to come here?"

He replied with a simple, "I have plans for us."

"Well," she interjected, her hands akimbo. "What are those plans?" Her tone was _almost_ coy.

Laurie pressed his mouth into a firm line and walked away. He disappeared into a wall, outside Jo's field of vision. Jo, being the impatient person she is, walked hurriedly to follow him.

"Teddy, what on earth are you up—"

Neighs filled her ears as she stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw hung low. Two horses – one gray and one black – stood in the midst of her neighbor's backyard. She quickly recovered from the shock as her hands flew to cover her mouth. "Oh, Teddy, it's so—they're gorgeous! How did you get them?"

Seeing her reaction, Laurie's lips quirked into a smile. "Grandfather gave them as a going-away present," He slid his arm around hers. "Funny, actually, how the old chap always nags me on being practical. But how the dickens would I use the horses when I'm manfully laboring away in college?" He leaned closer, his breath tickling her face. "The only practical use is to ride them before I go, Jo."

Jo's eyes widened and her lips curved into a smile, evidently overcome with joy. "Oh, Teddy—I don't know what to say... Thank you!" The tall young man was taken aback when the irrepressible young woman flung her long arms around him and her face buried into his broad chest. Instinctively he wound his arms around her waist, finally capturing the untamed beauty. Then Jo pulled away to stroke the horses. A wave of disappoint surged Laurie, wanting her to be in his arms longer than appropriate.

"Teddy, I still can't believe you got these! They're astonishing, really."

Laurie smiled at her amazement and said, "Well, come on, dear fellow. What are we waiting for?"

Jo grinned back. After her stubborn protests, Laurie helped Jo mount the gray horse. The black horse being the only option, he mounted it.

"Where are we going?" Jo asked.

"To the hawthorn bushes, where we, Meg, Beth and Amy made a fairy circle." He replied, still grinning maniacally.

Jo smirked, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Last one to the hawthorn bushes is a rotten egg!" The gray horse gave a neigh and they both cantered out the manor.

"You cheat!" Laurie attempted to sound furious, but he found himself laughing as he and his black horse galloped after them.

* * *

 **More reviews = lengthier, more intense and more fluff-filled chapters.**


	4. Haircuts and Carnivals

**Voilà, an extra long chapter for you crazy Jo/Laurie fans. I apologize for any spelling errors. Darn my stupid, tiny iPhone keyboard.**

 **Disclaimer: None of us Jo/Laurie fanfiction writers (including myself) own Louisa May Alcott's chef d'oeuvre, Little Women.**

* * *

The sound of mad, galloping hooves were heading fast in Jo's direction. Given her head start, Jo inevitably reached their endpoint first.

"Aha! I have defeated thee, thou traitorous knave!" Jo spat, her fingers still holding onto the reins.

"And what have I done as to earn the fair title of 'traitorous knave'?" Laurie demanded, his lips already curved into a mischievous smile. "I for one think that it is _thou_ who art the traitorous knave, for thou hast artlessly galloped away, while I was still in the field of mine own house calling after thee."

Jo abandoned her act and broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh, you even got the conjugations right! Bravo!" She jumped off her horse unceremoniously as Laurie did the same. He gave a crooked smile, entirely happy that she was happy herself.

"I am great, am I?"

Jo shot him a meaningful look then slapped him in the arm. "You're such puffed-up nitwit." Her action only ellicited ripples of laughter from the boy's chest.

Jo kicked an unsuspecting rock lying on their dirt path. "Well, what are we to do now?

"We are to enjoy nature and feel its tranquil presence." He closed his eyes and mimicked a monk. Another smack on the forearm. Her infamous "Teddy...!" grouses prodded the roguish boy on.

He looked down at his companion and gave a half-smile. "Actually, I just wanted to spend time with you here."

Jo's eyes hurriedly darted to the dirty ground they trod on. "Oh."

A pregnant silence filled the awkward ambience. Her gray eyes probed the ground for more unsuspecting stones to kick. She coughed. The two teenagers walked in an equally careless gait, but their minds were filled with either frantic (Jo's) or not frantic (Laurie's) thoughts regarding the object of their affections.

"Well, how did you... How did you want to spend time with me, then?" She asked, her arms flailing at her side and her eyes still on the ground. Laurie stopped abruptly and faced his body towards Jo, much to the girl's confusion. He snaked his arms around her waist and tugged her body closer to his.

"Like this."

Red tinged her cheeks. "Teddy, let go! What are you doing? Let me go!" She squirmed in his tight grip.

His impish smirk grew wider. "What if I don't want to?"

Her eyes dilated, her long eyelashes like a veil to her gorgeous, gray eyes, as more blood rushed into her cheeks. Then a look of determination replaced the shock in her eyes. A grin of mischief planted itself on her decided mouth. "You'd have to catch me first."

Miraculously, she wrenched herself from her boy's tight grip and broke into a run. Her long, slender legs split gracefully as she jumped over a high fence. She turned around for a brief moment and stuck out her tongue, which only stirred an unfamilliar urge in Laurie's body, making the boy all the more want her. He laughed into the spring air and, having absurdly longer legs, gamboled after her.

Jo, ever bursting with energy, ran with full speed. She tossed her head backwards and saw her companion gaining ground much quicker than her. A gasp escaped her red lips and mirthful laughter bubbled from her chest as her legs endeavored to work faster. Energy, however, had to make itself scarce in the girl's body, thus making the girl reluctantly slow to a stop. She frowned in disappointment and even disapproval at discovering how low her stamina had become. She resorted to hiding behind a thick tree trunk. Laurie's quick eyes, however, had always been following her active figure. He silently watched her retreat to the tree.

 _Bursting with determination now, are we?_ His subconscious quipped. He ran on though his energy diminished gradually. Panting heavily, he slowed to a jog as he neared the tree Jo was hiding behind.

Jo stuck her back to a tree, her eyes darting everywhere every now and then for a certain lanky, red-faced, curly-haired boy. Her body tensed as she heard footsteps crunching on the dewy grass. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She warily poked a head out of the tree, her hands resting on the brown, crumbling bark. Nobody was seen. She breathed a small sigh of relief and wiped her pink forehead from sweat.

Then an uncharacteristically high-pitched shriek pierced through the wood. She realized it came from the bowels of her vocal cords. Muscular arms had wrapped themselves around her waist. Her impish neighbir raised his lips to her ear, his voice dark and deep. "Caught you."

It took a while for Jo to regain her senses. The moment she did, she snapped around to smack Laurie on the arm, only to ellicit more irresistible laughter.

"Teddy! You scared me to death!"

"But you aren't," he nuzzled her hair with his nose.

She huffed "The worst part is you seem to be enjoying it." Jo observed sardonically.

He smiled lazily as his mouth found her smooth neck. He began kissing it with rough tenderness. Jo gasped at her friend's bold gesture, but a moment after an involuntary moan escaped her lips. The corners of the wayward boy's lips tugged upwards as he continued attacking on his best friend's shivering collarbone with his lips.

"Teddy..." Jo whimpered. He silenced her by pressing his hot mouth on her soft lips. Laurie pressed her onto the tree harder, their bodies pining for more. Jo, being the more self-restrained of the two, pulled away quickly once her best friend had commenced nibbling her lower lip. Their foreheads and necks were covered in sweat.

"Teddy, this isn't right." His arms still rested around her waist, and hers on his heaving chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy frown and open his mouth to protest, but she went on. "I mean," she slowly slid her arms around his neck, a soft smile gracing her features. "It's not that I didn't like... _that_... But I have this urge in my body that this thing isn't right."

The boy's frown slowly disappeared and he closed his mouth complacently, his eyes now on the ground. "You're right," he admitted. "I'm sorry, Jo. Truly, I am—"

"And it's alright. I know you didn't mean any harm, dearest Teddy." She took the dejected boy's hand, wanting to laugh at his forlorn expression had they been in a different situation. "Let's just forget this happened, okay?"

A devilish grin reappeared on Laurie's face. "I don't think I can." He wrapped his arm around hers and began walking.

Her cheeks warmed. She looked down sheepishly and quietly said. "Neither can I."

* * *

Jo couldn't believe how far she made it without yelling at Laurie at the top of her lungs for making her sit still in a parlor chair.

"Teddy!" She whined like a three-year-old who lost her candy. "I don't want to be here!"

"And why not?" Laurie was sitting on a bench near the parlor's entrance, flipping through newspapers.

"I don't want some pokey old man to touch my hair! I'm perfectly fine the way it is." She frowned and folded her arms.

"Oh, come on, Jo dear—"

"Don't you 'Jo dear' me, Theodore Laurence!"

"Well I can't help it, Josephine March!" He snapped. Jo was taken aback and whipped her head back at the mirror, silently fuming. She heard Laurie sigh behind her.

"Look, I'm sorry, Jo. For snapping at you."

She resolutely remained looking at her reflection, deliberately avoiding her tall companion.

"Jo, can you forgive me? Please?" Laurie bent down in front of Jo, his black eyes resembling that of newborn puppy's. Curse him for his incredibly irresistible persuasive skills. "Yes, I do, but I still don't know why you enjoy torturing me like this."

"Just do this for me, please? It's my last day being here with you." Jo sighed and gave in to his charms. He grinned a Cheshire cat-like grin. "I want to cherish you, especially before I go to college. That's why we're here."

Jo fought a blush and simply nodded. Her frown vanished. "Thank you." He gave her his genuine smile before patting her shoulder, leaving the poor girl's stomach filled with butterflies – or rather, nasty hornets.

"Nothing permanent. Just something to last for today." She heard Laurie talk to the barber. Jo could feel his eyeballs burn into her exposed neck as the barber clipped her chestnut hair up. She braced herself for her hair to be transformed into another of monstrous chef d'oeuvre as she had seen on the black and white photos posted every corner of the salon.

The whole process took much less time than Jo had expected. No drastic changes were present or noticeable in her hair, except it had been set loose, now tumbling down past Jo's shoulders. She hated how long it was, having taken pride in her nets which kept her wild mane from her face. Laurie, to say the least, seemed to be very amused.

"I daresay, the new look rather enhances your face shape, dear Jo." He lifted her chin with his finger, enjoying how it made Jo blush and look down at the floor. He smirked.

"Whatever. I'm only doing it because it's your last day here." Laurie looped his arm around hers, steering them outside the parlor, much to Jo's relief.

"The things you do for love." He added cheekily, only to be smacked for the umpteenth time that day by his Jo.

After a momentary silence, Jo's head snapped up to him, an eyebrow cocked high. "Do tell me what the rest of your plans are, good fellow."

He kept his lips a thin line before replying. "We are off to the carnival." He restrained smiling at how Jo grinned like a lovestruck teenager at the mention of the place of festivities.

"Oh, really? Well, frankly, I'm quite surprised. Going to the carnival before heading off to college? Seems a bit strange." Laurie slid his arm down to Jo's side. "You're never too old for carnivals, my dear Jo."

"Hmph."

* * *

A bustling crowd of kids and adoloscents stood before them. "What game do you have in mind, Teddy?" Jo peered up at him.

"Having been your most intimate friend for three and a half years, I picked—" The impish boy paused for dramatic effect. "Gunshooting."

"Splendid indeed!" Jo approved, tossing her free locks aside much to her inconvenience (and Laurie's pleasure).

"Now, let's find the booth."

They walked briskly through the crowd, having linked arms lest they lose each other. Laurie, his great height much to his advantage, spotted the booth immediately. Once they got there, he pulled out two quarters and placed them on the counter. The droopy-eyed stallholder grabbed the coins, handed them guns and nodded, signifying that they could enter. Laurie flashed a smile and, holding her by the waist, steered his companion to the entrance.

Laurie led Jo to a far spot from all the other lads poising their guns at unsuspecting pigeons.

"Teddy," her voice was wary. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" He said bemusedly, fiddling with the gun.

"I don't know how to hold a gun, let alone fire it."

"Oh, no worries. I can help you." A ghost of a smile appearing on his face as the thought of holding Jo once more in his arms flashed in his mind.

He handed the gun to the blunt girl, who held it with shaking hands. Jo felt his arms brush hers as his big hand held the gun with her. She tensed as he felt his warm chest on her back and his other hand slide down to her side. She could feel his devilish smirk as his face was only mere inches away.

"Aim for that pigeon," he whispered, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She whipped her head to face him, shocked at the close proximity between their red faces. "But I don't want to hurt the bird."

"Okay, a bush will do." She smiled and turned her head back. Laurie moved her arm along with his, now aiming at a bush.

"Ready..." Oh, how his breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Set..." _His chest is perfect for cuddling_... Jo mentally slapped herself.

"Go!" She felt his fingers push against hers, which triggered the gun to shoot. Bam! The gun went. The bush had been defeated, as queer as it sounds.

"Yes! We did it!" Jo danced in her own eccentric way, a smile dancing on Laurie's lips. The odd girl stood on her tiptoes, slung her arms on his broad shoulders, and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

Jo skipped ahead, unaware of the goofy smile that played on her neighbor's lips, who placed a hand on the sacred spot where she so voluntarily kissed.

* * *

 **You know the drill. Review. It only takes less than a minute. ;)**


	5. Beehives and Lakes

**I'm SO sorry the update took so long! I was busy with moving and I had classes going on, I didn't have time to work on this. Thanks to the reviewers, I really appreciate the comments. Because one particular reviewer mentioned that they were getting sick of the fluff, I am going to incorporate conflict. I mean, it's really boring to read all the 'good stuff' without any tension. But I'm rambling now. Go ahead and enjoy da story.**

* * *

"Where do you plan on taking us now, Teddy?" Jo pushed aside her flowing hair which Laurie tangled his long, pianist fingers with every now and then.

"We're heading back to your house."

Her face fell. "What? Why?" She grew bitter as she thought of their time together today was cut short.

"Because," the boy said, a puckish grin playing on his handsome features. "We're going to go swimming in the lake."

"Oh, I love swimming!" Jo brightened, but colored as she realized that she would have to wear her white, ragged dress, which, indeed, would be quite transparent once it's dripping wet with water. Her brows furrowed, still blushing. It had been all part of his twisted plot.

"Teddy! You know I'd have to wear that... that dress and I don't think it'd be quite appropriate..." Her voice trailed off, unable to voice the not-so-pure thoughts that entered her mind.

His grin only grew wider and replied, "I know." He tightened his grip on her waist and walked faster, the idea of Jo in the dress quite enthralling to him – enthralling enough to quicken their pace.

Jo grumbled, her cheeks still red.

"You can be so annoying sometimes, Teddy."

"I know," he grinned.

They hurriedly walked towards the wooden March house, the sound of their footsteps dulled by the soft grass. Laurie opened the gate and beckoned Jo to go inside. He quirked an eyebrow, a mischievous grin still on his lips. Jo, with red splotches on her cheeks, stuck out her tongue as Laurie laughed and went back to his own house to change.

Jo closed the door behind her as an involuntary breath escaped her lips. Heart palpitating in high-strung patterns, she rushed upstairs, earning a bewildered glance from her older sister. "Why have you come back so early, Jo?"

"Oh," Jo's eyes darted around her surroundings frantically, desperately in need of an excuse. "Um... Erm, you see, I..."

Meg put her hands on her hips, a delicate eyebrow raised. Jo flailed her arms in exasperation.

"Oh, it's that stupid boy Laurie!" Meg flinched slightly at her impetuous sister's outburst. "He's making me swim in the lake with him!"

Her eyebrow arched higher. "And what's so wrong with swimming in the lake?"

"Because," she shook an accusing finger upstairs, referring to the dreaded article of clothing. "I have to wear that dress and he'll see me dripping all wet and it'll all be transparent and he'll—"

"Slow down, Jo. I don't understand a word you're saying."

Jo, after gasping for air, explained it to her in a considerably more intelligible manner. Meg nodded in comprehension. "Ah, I see. Why don't you wear another dress, then?"

"Because that's the only one I have that is suitable for, well, water. Or any liquid substance for that matter."

"It's alright, really, Jo. Perhaps you're overthinking the situation. Just go on and have fun with Laurie before he goes off to college." Meg patted her sister's shoulder before strolling off to Hannah and giving a piece of paper which perhaps contains the groceries for the week. Jo ran upstairs and quickly changed into her dress. She slipped on her worst boots (the ground might be muddy because of the water) put on a broad-rimmed hat. She sauntered outside. As expected, Laurie had already changed into lighter clothes as well. He was waiting outside her gate, his curly head turned away from the house. Jo crept behind him and abruptly placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Boo!" She felt his body jerk, but when he turned his face seemed to be calm. The corners of his mouth quirked lazily as his eyes roamed down to get a better view of her dress: a thin layer covering her body. She fought a futile war with the blood rushing to her cheeks. She felt so naked and vulnerable. His eyes touched her in parts no one else would have. As if in approval, he clapped a hand to her bony shoulder, "Jo, I am impressed and truly gratified that you have made it this far. Now, let's go to the lake."

Jo looped her arm around his and walked as briskly as her legs carried her. This earned a raised eyebrow from Laurie, but then the young man came to realize that he was quite content with how things were.

They plowed through the fields and hills until they finally reached the ever glorious lake. Laurie felt his companion jab her pointy elbow into his rib. He winced slightly, rubbing it with his big hand, yet he grinned maliciously. "I'm coming to get you, Jo!" His ears perked up as he heard the young woman's jaunty laughter echoing through the wood. Jo ran with much vigor, but, alas, the fair damsel in distress was entrapped by the devilishly handsome, young sorceror.

"Aha!"

Sinewy arms tackled her by the waist as they tumbled down the hill. The two teenagers – or young adults now, rather – laughed as they rolled down. They reached the end of the hill, ending in a rather less-than-innocent position; Laurie and Jo were separated only inches away by Laurie's gangly arms, pushing on the ground lest gravity force them into an even more awkward position.

Laurie adored the way his best friend's cheeks tinge with a pretty red color. Her hair was strewn carelessly all over the grass, but, to him, she still was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. He sighed inwardly.

Jo blushed at the way Laurie seemed to be liking their position. The way his tall, muscular body looms over her slender, lanky frame... The way his brown curls hang by his face, and the way his dark eyes seem to be holding something much darker in them... She automatically crossed her arms over her chest, as if to protect herself. However, she couldn't help but allow a small grin to form on her face.

"What are you grinning for?" Laurie's voice snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. I just want to swim, that's all."

Laurie bent his solid arms, lowering his body and face closer to Jo's. His lips grazed her cheek as he spoke, "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, Jo."

He pushed himself up and raced towards the lake. "Race you to the lake!"

That mischievous twit! Jo's mind spoke. Messing with the affairs of my poor own heart...

She pulled herself up and ran to the glittering pool. "You cheat!"

"That's my line!" He called back.

"Only for today!" She quipped.

They tumbled into the water. Laurie, having been one to resurface first, watched his neighbor's slender figure gracefully rise up. The only thing bobbing up above water level, to his disappointment, was her head. He stared as she floated on the water, her body facing the sky, and paddled backwards while her delicate feet propelled her to another direction.

"Come on, Teddy! Don't just stare – swim!" She laughed, still swimming backwards.

He shook his head, slightly embarrassed at having been caught. He grunted and dove underwater, nearer to Jo.

He resurfaced and found himself facing her. Her cheeks were flushed. "Teddy!"

"What? What did I do?" Laurie asked as his black eyes darted everywhere in confusion. Jo, in secret, found it endearing.

"Well, you just went underwater."

He knit his brows. "What about that?"

She turned a deeper shade of red. "I'm wearing this dress, and, well, I don't appreciate your eyes witnessing..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes fluttering nervously to the water.

"Oh," Laurie interjected. He scratched the back of his neck in discomfiture, a similar red hue growing on his cheeks and neck. He quickly eschewed looking at her. "Oh, goodness, Jo, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or violate yo—"

He was interrupted by a chuckle of her own. Then she burst into a fit of laughter. He put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Pray tell, Jo, why are you laughing?"

Her laughter had subsided and she said, "Oh, nothing, really. It's just... You can look at me now, you know."

His eyes nervously flickered to his friend.

"Am I forgiven, dearest Jo?"

She beamed. "Of course, Teddy. Now let's just get on with our larks, okay?"

He nodded. They stood, most of their bodies submerged in the cool water. Jo waded a hand carelessly as she made ripples. "So, what do you want to do next?"

"Perhaps we can go berry-picking?"

Her nose wrinkled. "I'd rather we not."

Laurie pouted. "Fine," he looked around. "What about I race you to that oak tree there? I bet I can climb it faster than you can."

She laughed haughtily. "Oh, please. I can beat you any day of the week."

"Let's see about that," then he blurted out, "Readysetgo!"

"Hey! You cheat! I'll get you for this!" She yelled, clambering out of the water and sprinting to the tree. A grin spread on Laurie's face at the sight of his irascible friend. Oh, how she loved that grin. She shook her head, swinging a long leg over a branch and hooking an arm on another. She bent her head down with a smug smile on her face.

"Looks like I won."

Laurie had a hand covering his mouth, snickering. "I wouldn't be sure the bees would agree to that."

Her brows furrowed. "What bees?" She turned to face the hugest beehive she had ever witnessed in her entire life. By instinct, she yelled,

"LAURIE!"

Uncontrollable laughter pervaded the air.

"Teddy, get me down this instant! Is laughing at your best friend's misfortune really how you want to spend the last day of summer holidays?" She yelled acrimoniously, her feet dangling dangerously near enough to kick the hive.

The young man merely continued laughing.

"Teddy!" She blurted his name, casting a worried glance at the shaking beehive.

"Oh, alright, alright. I'll help you." He wiped a fake tear. "Just jump and I'll catch you."

"What?!"

"Just jump and I'll—"

"I know what you said, but what?!"

"Just– just trust me, Jo." He laid out his arms. She looked at them doubtfully.

"From this height?"

"Sure, I can manage."

She threw another glance at the yellow hive before taking the leap of faith.

She tumbled into Laurie's arms, his arms enveloped around almost her whole frame. Without warning, Laurie burst laughing again.

"Oh... haha! Jo... Did you really think... Haha! You're so naive sometimes... Hahaha!"

She crossed her arms and tossed her head away from him resolutely. "Am not."

"You should've seen your face... haha... when you were crying out, 'Teddy, oh, Teddy, please save me!'" Jo punched him in the arm, which caused him to stop for a moment.

"Please, I wasn't doing anything like that."

"But you were... oof!" Another punch.

"Teddy, if you're just going to go on teasing me, I might as well just go home." She got up to leave, but felt a warm hand latch onto her arm, still dripping with water. Her heart pounded in her chest.

His eyes dripped with remorse. "Jo, I'm sorry. Truly. I should've stopped." Then his eyes lit up. "But that incident makes me think that you should hire a bodyguard of your own."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to go back home from college to find my best friend's dead body. And you always attract danger, one way or another."

She snickered, then paused thoughtfully. "Are you implying that you yourself are danger?"

He cocked an eyebrow with interest. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Jo bit back a smile, shaking her head.

She smiled, shaking her head. Then she gazed wistfully ahead at the meadows. "I'm going to miss you, Teddy."

A sad smile played on the boy's lips. "Me too."

* * *

 **REVIEW. PLEASE. Thanks for readin'. ;)**


End file.
